


A Throbbing Johnny Weir in Olympic Village

by he_penetrated_him



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Olympics, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_penetrated_him/pseuds/he_penetrated_him
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Weir is simply throbbing after competing in the men's short program! And only one man can grant him relief... well, two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Throbbing Johnny Weir in Olympic Village

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a writing exercise between two friends, in which we alternately write a few lines each. Enjoy!

All was dark in the Olympic village.

Tired out from a long day of competing, Johnny finally arrives back in his room and starts removing his tracksuit. Johnny was extremely tense from all the physical activity that day, so he decided to pay a visit to the one person who could help him relieve some of that tightness in his joints.

Now clad in only a tight tank top and short shorts, Johnny saunters through the figure skating hotel towards Brian Orser's quarters.

Uninvited, he pushes open Brian’s door and sashays into the bedroom while languidly tossing off his clothes on to the floor. From the ensuite washroom, he hears hushed voices and the unmistakable sound of two people rushing to get dressed. Johnny undressed fully and laid down seductively on the bed. "The more the merrier" he thought.

The first to emerge from the washroom was a frazzled but radiant Evgeni Plushenko. He stops on his tracks when he sees Johnny sprawled out on the bed, eyes traveling up and down his length.

"Good evening Plushy", Johnny drawled, eyeing Evgeni's body hungrily, "are you up for seconds?” A naked Brian Orser emerges from the washroom and also stops at the sight of Johnny.

"Johnny", breathes Evgeni and Brian simultaneously. Brian is faster though. In a split second his pants have disappeared and he is on top of Johnny, pinning his wrists down.

Evgeni crawls under Brian and starts getting to work on Johnny’s manhood while Brian and Johnny’s lips meet in a passionate kiss. Johnny arches his lithe athletic body in pleasure and makes some of the most erotic sounds known to man. It reverberates through the village.

In one swift motion, Brian flips Johnny over on his stomach, accidentally hitting Evgeni in the process. "Ouch!" he protests, his body trapped awkwardly under Johnny’s crotch. "Calm down Plushy", Johnny purrs, grinding his lower half into him. Satisfied, Evgeni decides to focus on Brian’s length instead. 

One floor below, Yuzuru Hanyu and Nam Nguyen are playing house with pooh bears. "Did you hear that odd moaning noise, Yuzu?" Nam asks. "I hear nothing", Yuzu said, playfully hitting Nam with a pooh bear, "You hearing problem". 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Brian caressed Johnny’s pert ass and spread his butt cheeks apart. In one swift motion, he entered him! The sensation was too much for Johnny, and he instantly shot his seed into Plushy's eager mouth. Brian began to move, slowly at first, but soon he was pounding into Johnny’s prostate.

Plushy managed to eradicate himself from under Johnny’s now limp cock. Johnny collapsed on to the bed under Brian’s passionate thrusts, no longer having to do back bends. Feeling slightly neglected, Plushy bends forward behind Brian, entering him with ease. Brian screams, not in pain, but in pleasure.

Similarly to Johnny, Brian comes instantly into Johnny’s asshole, as the sensation was too much for him to handle. Johnny however, was hardening up again.

Downstairs, Nam asks again, "Yuzu, are you sure you didn't hear that scream? It sounded like Brian is in pain!" Again, Yuzu maintains that he hears nothing, so Nam resorts to confiscating his pooh bears and dragging him to the elevator.

"Pooh!!!" Yuzu cried, chasing after Nam. Nam presses the elevator button, but it was taking too long so the duo decide to take the stairs instead. In the stairwell, Nam notices a trail of discarded outerwear that looked suspiciously like Johnny's skating costumes.

"Oh no!" cries Nam, "Johnny's been abducted too!" He runs up the stairs even faster. "I don't know what you saying" says Yuzu, but follows after the pooh.

Upon arrival to Brian's door, they hear muffled grunts and moans. "Oh no, they're doing terrible things to Brian and Johnny!" Nam cries, banging on the door frantically. Yuzu grabs for the pooh, but Nam holds it just out of reach.

"Я вся мокрая", a distinctively Russian voice groans out. Recognizing it as that of Evgeni Plushenko's, Nam finally understands what's going on: Plushy is a Russian spy extorting information from Brian and Johnny. Bracing himself, Nam prepares to break down the door. But before Nam could break down the door, it's wrenched open to reveal a naked and disheveled Johnny weir. 

"The more the merri- oh" Johnny looked down and realized that it was two of the pint sized junior figure skaters. "Children! It’s past your bedtime, and we're doing ~~adult~~ work here," says Johnny, flustered. He looks down at his uncovered form. "For science!" he adds quickly.

Yuzu covers his eyes with a pooh bear and starts to cry, while Nam simply stands there, scarred by the vivid image of Johnny’s 10 inches burned into his mind.

A very uncomfortable Brian and Evgeni silently nod behind Johnny, Brian covering himself with a pillow and Evgeni holding a lampshade. "We're uhh giving each other deep tissue sports massages" Brian said, unconvincingly.

Yuzu peeks out from the behind the pooh and stops sniffling for a moment to ask "like acupuncture?" 

Nam, though younger, had older male cousins and knew better. "No Yuzu. Like making babies." he says gravely.

"But you need women to make babies!" Yuzu exclaimed. Judging by Johnny's impressive 10 inches, and despite constant rumors, Johnny was no woman. Realizing he was still naked, Johnny grabs the closest thing to him: a ironing board. 

Johnny inhales deeply and decides to take drastic action. He throws a Johnny Weir designed costume out the door, cries "Look, rhinestones!" and quickly closes the door while Yuzu and Nam (mostly Yuzu) chase after it.

Forever imprinted in Yuzu's mind is an association between Johnny weir costumes and manliness.

Brian, Johnny and Evgeni breathe a sigh of relief and head off into the shower together.


End file.
